niagara_county_central_school_districtfandomcom-20200215-history
James B Derrylson
Background Information James B. Derrylson is formerly the Superintendent of Keystone Charter School District. He currently heads the Niagara County Central School District as the superintendent of schools. He used to run his father Frank's company in 2015. He worked as the floor manager. James B. Derrylson Born on April 20, 1982 in Niagara Falls New York. He grew up in New York. He went to Niagara Wheatfield CSD and graduated on July 2, 2000 as the class of 2000's valedictorian. Niagara County Central School District In July of 2017, James became vice superintendent of schools before becoming the official superintendent of schools. He was vice superintendent until December 1,2017. https://newsbyjessy.blogspot.com/p/james-b-derrylson-could-now-face.htmlPossible Financial/Check Fraud(2018) On August 23, 2018, Superintendent James Derrylson was suspended with pay after evidence ofhttps://newsbyjessy.blogspot.com/p/speculations-of-possible-check-fraud.html bounced checks were found coming out of his office, signed by him and his financial advisor Kelly Price. His father said that "his son would never do anything to gain money over the success of his students". District private investigator Mike Tierny says that he plans to find the suspect of check fraud. Price was also suspended with pay. Tierny said that after reviewing the case file he said he can not and does not want to say anything further until the investigation picks up. An article just released 2 minutes ago stated that the https://newsbyjessy.blogspot.com/p/niagara-county-central-school-district.htmldistrict may be in financial trouble. Suspension From Duties The Derrylson family say it is sad to see a family member go through this. Their constantly judging each and every choice they ever made. ''"James is a good boy and would never do anything that would risk the student's health, safety and success." ''The Derrylson's say that they are praying to god to help their son. Clearances It was found out that 50 minutes ago, Kelly Price, was found guilty of check fraud. A sentencing is expected to be held in October and she could spend 15-25 years in a federal prison, because of large amounts of money that Price was trying to steal. A Class E Felony is JUST for trying to steal $5,000. Derrylson was cleared of any wrongdoing. His father said that he would reprimanded appropriately. Close Watch In a statement while being interviewed after the jury's decision, Frank Derrylson said that ''"I will personally be closely watching James, and any hiring decisions will be made by MYSELF and the district Board of Education until further notice. James made a mistake but we can't afford another mistake." ''James made a statement about how shocked he was. ''"I am absolutely disgusted at myself for not consulting my dad first. Had I consulted my father first, this probably would not have happened. I am extremely embarrassed for the fact that a fraudulent was helping the district with TAXES and MONEY." ''Currently an interim finance manager will be assisting Frank with ALL tax paper work. Illness And Cancer Diagnosis For a long time James has kept his cancer hidden from public eye. The Superintendent says he deals with it on a day to day basis. He says its his motivation to live like noone else. Early Development: It started earlier in 2019 when I would get excrutiating pains in my head. I thought it was allergies or a headache. But I said, ah no big deal. Turns out I was wrong, it was stage 2 cancer. Oh my god, I thought, I'm going to die. But Doctors reassured me that, I wouldn't die. Cancer Clears And Clear Scans On September 29 doctors realized that my cancer was completely gone. Strong Support From District Friends And Families For The Innocence Of Derrylson! References Category:Person Category:Administration Category:Niagara County CSD Category:Administrators Category:Superintendent Of Schools